Sky Pirate's Den
by Forever-Here-Forever-Alone
Summary: Vaan is finally able to do what he always wanted. Become a Sky Pirate. But there is a catch. Balthier is training him how. They spend nights together, and their relationship progresses. But what happens when Balthier cuts it off from fear? Balthier X Vaan
1. Chain Level I

The battle against Vayne had long since been finished. Vaan and his group of friends had defeated him after losing many friends and loved ones. They were done, and the promise Balthier had made many months ago was finally taking its role. He was being allowed to ride in the _Strahl_ with Balthier, and learn at his hand. Learn the ways of the Sky Pirate as he always dreamed. Penelo, despite Vaan's protest, was able to come as well. She would be company for Fran when need be and help her with the _Strahl_.

Rabanastre would be the last thing he saw from the ground for some time to come. Vaan already knew that. He was to travel by air for many months to learn at Balthier's side. He wouldn't mind it either. He preferred it. The first time he was able to ride upon the _Strahl_ had been when he was heading to the mines to save Penelo. From that time on he had loved riding in the air upon the great ship. He had loved the feel of having no boundaries, and this was the perfect time for him to learn more and become a great Sky Pirate.

"Vaan! Do not touch that!"

The sharp, accented voice of Balthier cut him like a blade. Vaan turned slowly, moving his hand away from the blue button that had practically called his name. He looked up with a guilty look into Balthier's eyes and saw that they were narrowed from the possible danger Vaan nearly started. He gulped down the lump in his throat before glaring and crossing his arms over his chest. The orphan boy leaned back against a wall and grumbled quietly.

Balthier seemed to not hear the names that Vaan, o so quietly, was calling him. Though he ignored it, he could not ignore the position Vaan was standing in. With his hips pushed out a bit and his back firmly placed on the wall, Vaan's main area of 'interest' was thrust forward and his abs could be seen with perfect detail. Even in the dim light the _Strahl _provided, Vaan could be mistake as nothing less than sexy.

Turning his auburn eyes away from Vaan, Balthier walked slowly to the place where the steering wheel was. He stood behind it, staring out at the deserts below as the ship rose into the air. He could hear Vaan's excitement and also heard the clicking of Fran's heels as she approached the Captains Deck. Penelo, despite his protest, was already in the room and waiting silently for someone else to talk. Gods knew that it wouldn't be Balthier.

"Balthier, we can safely depart."

Fran's calm voice carried over to Balthier's ears before he reached forward and took the wheel in his hands. He turned it sharply toward the left and started out toward the Dalmasca Westersand. Giza Plains departed below them as they continued on ward into the blue obis that was the sky. With a smirk planted over his lips, Balthier turned from the wheel and gave Fran a curt nod. She nodded back before approaching a few buttons and knobs that controlled speed and turning them to make the ship go slower than it usually would. Vaan would need a slow speed to learn.

Vaan seemed to be sidetracked with the sand below as they passed over the Westersand. He was paying little attention to the things around him. His bright blue eyes shimmering as he watched the beasts below moving around in hopes of finding food. He had nothing to worry about aboard the ship. There was food for weeks stored in the kitchen. He could relax and be happy with it. Penelo seemed to be getting bored though. She was flicking her fingers against strands of her blond hair and letting out short sighs every so often.

Balthier let out a soft grunt before walking over to where Vaan stood. He stood behind him and stared out the window for a few moments before turning away. His eyes slowly searched the ship. Everything seemed to be in order. Nothing out of place. Everything where it needed to be. Of course, he had to assign rooms now didn't he? Since the _Strahl_ only had three rooms aboard it [not counting the room for the Moogles, two would have to share. So, with a heavy sigh, he set out to go to the upper layer of the ship and assign the rooms accordingly.

Of course Fran would require her own room. She never had liked sharing rooms. She preferred the tranquility of silence and rather enjoyed being alone. Maybe it was the Viera way, but he would not pair her with another for a room. As for Vaan, he was sure that he didn't mind sharing. But Balthier didn't want to have Vaan sharing with Penelo, in case they got a little too 'friendly'. He would rather have the blond be in the same room as him. And since he had the largest room, it was only right. Penelo would get a room to herself as well then, and hopefully not complain about it. There were two bathrooms, one connected to Balthier's room and one down the hall. So each gender would get their own bathroom. One for the girls and one for the guys. Simple.

Nodding his approval, Balthier started to look around the floor with the rooms on it. He knew his room was the middle door, right between the other two bedrooms. Question was, who would get the second biggest room and who would get the smallest? His brown eyes moved to the door to the left, the bigger of the two. He nodded, knowing that Fran would get that one. She had been staying in that room for far longer than any of the others. Balthier wouldn't change his room, for he had never gone to a different room besides that one to sleep. So Penelo would get the room that was hardly touched besides the Moogles cleaning it every now and then.

Balthier walked back down into the Captains Deck and looked over. Vaan had moved and was now talking in whispers with Penelo. It sounded as if they were talking about what they were going to do aboard the _Strahl_. Fran still sat at the wheel, moving gently around clouds and any flying creatures that wished to soar high enough for an Air Ship to make contact with. Her eyes were focused solely on her task at hand. Balthier blinked, walking over and hitting a button that would keep the ship level and flying straight.

"All right. I need to talk to all of you so gather round," Balthier stated, putting his hands on his hips.

The three looked up and stared toward him quietly. Fran stood, walking over and sitting down in a chair in front of Balthier. Penelo seemed to move a bit away from Vaan while Vaan scooted closer toward Balthier to listen. The hope in his eyes proved that he thought Balthier was going to say something about him steering the_ Strahl_ somewhere and being able to fly the Sky Ship. He wanted to ever so badly.

"Room arrangements," There was a groan from the two teens in the room. "Fran, you will keep your normal room to the left of mine. Penelo, you have the room to the right. Vaan…"

Vaan looked up, smiling a bit. Hope still shinning in his eyes. Balthier could only guess that the boy before him wanted to sleep here in the Captains Deck. Crushing dreams was fun sometimes.

"You'll be sharing a room with me."


	2. Chain Level II

At once there was a rage of action. Vaan stood up quickly, sheer anger and fear roaming in his blue eyes; Penelo whined in protest and tried to get Vaan to sit back down; Fran, being the Veira she was, just sat there with a slightly amused look in her eyes. Balthier sighed, shaking his head as he crossed his arms casually on his chest. He leaned back a bit, his hips sticking out more than the rest of his body. He slightly expected this reaction from Vaan. Actually, it seemed right in his own mind.

After all, Vaan was a man…in his own way. Though he was only seventeen, he was a man none the less. He had fought many battles in the months they had spent together. And each time Vaan proved to surprise Balthier greatly. He was fantastic with his spear, moving swiftly and easily away from the poison tipped fangs that graced some of their enemies, as well as the sharp fangs or gases. Vaan had become very skilled…and Balthier wanted to test that theory he had created in his mind oh so long ago.

"Why do I have to share a room with you? Fran is the one that lives here," Vaan protested, a whining sound intruding his voice.

Balthier smirked, already having thought of the response for that popular question, "Because, Vaan, you want to learn by me, you have to stay near me. Think about it. If you are off on your own, how will you ever learn? You have to be smart with what you do, Vaan. And staying along on the _Strahl_ is not an option for you. Not with your curiosity. You're like a cat sometimes."

Vaan looked insulted by the comment, but nodded his head in submission. A sensual smirk moved over Balthier's lips as his eyes gleamed with the pleasure of having won Vaan over. He thought it would be far worse than that, but it was easy really. He glanced toward Fran, seeing the look in her eyes and grunted his disapproval at the look. Since when did she start to get touchy?

Balthier grunted before walking back toward the wheel. He looked out over the sands, staring toward some of the monsters that started to fight with themselves. He still wasn't sure where the hell he was going, but he was sure they could circle and get somewhere good later. Perhaps Arcadies if they played their cards right. The smirk stayed on his lips as he listened to Penelo and Vaan behind him, able to hear them despite their quiet whispers.

"Vaan, are you sure you want to sleep in the same room as him? He could do something to you," Penelo whispered, a slightly worried edge to her voice.

There was a small laugh from Vaan before he responded to her, "Don't worry, Penelo. It's not like we'll be staying in the same bed. And Balthier is a womanizer…no way will he come after me."

Penelo sighed at this point, and whispered something else. It wasn't caught though, as Fran had moved to Balthier's side and glared down at him. Balthier glanced up, curiosity in his eyes before he saw the look. Hard as stone, Fran looked utterly worried and angered. Something was bothering the Veira, and it would be his head if he didn't find out what it was soon.

"Is something bothering you, Fran?" Balthier asked, his voice smooth and calm despite his slight fear.

Fran murmured something under her breath before speaking so Balthier could hear her, "You know not what you are doing, Balthier. You are trying to do something horrible to Vaan. I know you are. Why?"

"Horrible? Well I wouldn't say that. Bedding the boy is _hardly_ horrible, Fran." Balthier responded.

"Watch yourself, Balthier. Vaan is smart…he knows the ways of the Sky Pirates well." With that, Fran turned and walked back toward the steering wheel, their conversation over.

Balthier grunted under his breath and turned back toward the window. He stared out it, wonder caressing over his mind. He was barely aware of Vaan moving toward him and standing beside him. Vaan's eyes ran over Balthier's form, taking him in lightly. He looked annoyed, even angry somehow. But Vaan didn't know what to say about it. What could he say to talk to Balthier when he was in such a state?

"Um…pretty sight, huh?"

Balthier glanced over at the voice. He stared toward the younger male, curiosity masking his form for a few moments before he let a small smile move onto his lips. He looked back out the window and nodded once, his spiky brown hair staying where it was supposed to. Vaan smiled a bit, looking back out the window and watching some beasts below before yawning. The sun was starting to set over the distant horizon, turning the skies a light shade of blue and pink.

A Moogle entered the room at that moment, the small ball of fluff on its antenna bouncing a bit as it walked. It approached Balthier, gently tugging at his sleeve before whispering into his ear. Balthier nodded before grabbing Vaan's hand and pulling him toward the door. Fran and Penelo were already gone, having left when the two were talking. The feel of Vaan's small hand in his own was a pleasure by itself, making Balthier's mind fog a bit as he walked.

They were soon in the dinning hall. Balthier had released Vaan's hand and took his normal position at the table. Vaan followed after, sitting beside Penelo and smiling reassuringly. They ate their dinner, only a soft bit of talk around the quiet room before Balthier stood to go. He looked down toward the other three, watching them as they ate and laughed and just relaxed. He smiled lightly, shaking his head before slowly walking out toward his room.

A sigh fell from his parted lips as he clicked the open button on the keypad to his room. The door slid open, showing the large room to his eyes. The bed was in the center, laced in black silk sheets and a dark comfiture. A dresser resided on another side. In one corner was a black leather couch, a television stationed in front of it. There was a lamp in another corner with a recliner. A computer desk was by the lamp, with a small computer on it for when Balthier needed to check over some figures. And of course, the door to the bathroom was on the opposite wall as the door to the bedroom.

A smile graced Balthier's lips as he walked into the room and slowly sat down on the edge of his bed. It was a rarity for him to be _this_ relaxed at a time like this. He lifted his head, the earrings in his ears shifting ever so slightly. His fingers twitched a bit, the rings holding fast as always. He had to have them, of course, or he would be blind. The aid in these rings helped him to see all that was around him, even things that others couldn't possibly imagine. They kept him from being blind.

Slowly standing from his bed, Balthier walked casually to his bathroom. He looked inside. It was a good sized bathroom. A toilet by a sink with counters. A shower that could fit three people comfortably; and the tub that was the size of a small pool, of course with the turbo jets for relaxation. Balthier slowly stood in the middle of the bathroom. He reached up, unzipping the golden and brown vest before laying it on the counter top. He then proceeded in pulling off the white shirt that clung to his muscular chest and laid it with the vest. He reached over, starting the warm water and allowing it to fill the pool as he undid his black leather like pants and laid them over the other clothes, leaving himself nude except for the earrings.

Balthier smiled at himself in the mirror, seeing his form. Perfect as ever, with the slight dirt that coated his form. Yes, he would defiantly have to clean _that_ off. He glared a bit, shaking his head before slipping into the warm water and letting out a sigh of relaxation. He leaned his head back, allowing it to rest on the small pillow that was already there, as always. He started to think, his mind wondering as he laid there comfortably.

It was then that Balthier heard the door open. He scowled, not wanting to be interrupted. He listened quietly, not sure who was in the room but not really caring all that much either. His eyes scanned the door for a moment before he saw it being pushed open and his eyes widened a bit. He never thought he would see _that_ walking into his bathroom.

Vaan had stripped. When, Balthier couldn't say, but he was now standing at his door. A red tint had quickly formed over the blond boys cheeks, showing his embarrassment at having walked in on Balthier's bath. A small noise escaped Vaan's throat, obviously he was trying to talk and not succeeding at it. Baltheir raised an eyebrow in slight amusement, watching Vaan slowly started to back up out of the bathroom. Balthier sat up a bit, water dripping down his chest.

"Come join me, Vaan. There is room enough for two," Balthier whispered, his hand outstretched to Vaan's retreating form.


	3. Chain Level III

Balthier's wet hand was still outstretched, the water that covered the flesh slightly receding back toward his torso. He watched Vaan with an amused expression, his eyebrows lifted lightly over his eyes. His hair that was now slightly laying down but still somewhat spiky seemed to turn darker from the water tint. It wasn't odd for him though. These kind of things were normal in his bathing periods.

He had to admit to himself, though. Vaan was a sight to behold. With his small, lean body and prominent muscles, he looked like he could be a wanted model. He wasn't as small as Balthier had imagined either. From the slight distance (approximately five feet and three inches) Vaan seemed to be around six to seven inches long. Maybe a little more.

Still with his arm outstretched, Balthier raised an eyebrow higher than the other while waiting for the smaller male to join him. Vaan continued to stand in the doorway stupidly, his cheeks growing darker in his embarrassment. He seemed to be contemplating whether it was a good idea to join or a bad idea. Perhaps he should just turn and run to the other bathroom as quickly as his legs could carry him.

"Vaan? Would you like to join me?" Balthier asked, intercepting the boy's thoughts.

Vaan jumped ever so slightly, once again focusing on Balthier. He gulped and looked around, as if there was another Vaan somewhere in the room that the sky pirate was talking to. Noticing that it was just him, alone, with Balthier in a bathtub, Vaan refocused his attention toward the rugged man and stared, gulping ever so slightly. He eyed his hand, seeing the rings still prominent on pale flesh before he looked up toward Balthier's eyes, interest swimming behind the orbs.

Slight confusion still on his face, Vaan nodded ever so slightly and slowly started to move toward the bathtub. He used one hand to cover over his private areas, while the other reached for Balthier's hand. He felt a small tug from the pirate and stumbled forward, nearly falling into the warm water. A glare easily formed in his blue eyes and he crossed his arms over his chest, somehow not caring about his nudity now.

"What did ya do that for?" He asked, glaring still.

Balthier smiled a very sensual smile and cocked his head to one side. The small action caused Vaan to go bright red once more and realize his position. He humphed, looking away before slowly slipping into one corner of the tub, trying not to bump into Balthier as he did so. He sighed, nervousness obvious on his face as he shifted and made himself as small as possible in the water.

Balthier watched him, eyes shimmering in interest. He cocked his head to one side as Vaan started to slowly reach toward the shampoo bottle. Reaching forward as quick as a cobra, Balthier plucked the bottle from the side of the tub and smirked. He laughed a bit at the shock and confusion that showed on Vaan's face. He couldn't help but want to laugh at the young boy. He was so naïve… So cute.

"I'll help. Here, turn around and let me get it in there good," Balthier said, nodding toward him.

Vaan thought that over for a few seconds before slowly starting to turn around. He stopped when his back was to Balthier and fidgeted with his hands, staring toward them as if they were the most interesting thing in the universe. Balthier laughed softly before setting the bottle down and scooping water into his hands. He poured it over Vaan's head, repeating the process until Vaan's blond locks were nice and wet. Once done, Balthier squirted some shampoo into his hand and slowly started to massage the cleaning solution into his hair and scalp.

Balthier continued the smooth motions, running his fingers through Vaan's hair and over his scalp. He smiled, happy to be able to have his hands on the boy he had been watching for so long from afar. Hearing a small noise, he got a confused look before eyeing the back of Vaan's head. The noise was obviously coming from the young man before him. He listened a bit more, hearing it better. It sounded as if… Vaan was purring.

Leaning forward ever so slightly, he listened more and let out a small chuckle at the sound. He reached forward, capturing a bit of hair that had fallen away from his grasp and washing it as well before he rinsed his hands in the water and cupped his hands. He lifted water up and leaned forward a bit, his lips nearly pressed to Vaan's ears.

"Close your eyes…" Balthier whispered, smiling a bit as he felt the boy shudder under his words.

Vaan gulped before closing his eyes, sitting perfectly still. He knew it was somewhat wrong, but he liked being like this with Balthier. It was… well… who knows the word really? But it was really good. It felt right. He felt the water start to poor over his head, washing the shampoo from his hair. Balthier repeated his process a few times before ruffling Vaan's head and getting some conditioner. He started to lather it into Vaan's hair before grabbing a rag and pouring some soap onto it.

"Balthier… what are you doing?" Vaan asked, looking back toward him.

Balthier smiled and cocked his head to one side, holding up the slightly soapy rag, "I'm washing the dirt from your body Vaan. No sky pirate should be _this_ dirty."

Vaan blushed and nodded his head before turning back around. He felt the cloth press gently between his shoulder blades and closed his eyes as Balthier started to slowly lather his body. He wasn't sure what to really do. It was odd having Balthier here, bathing him. He felt the rag moving over his arms and back before running carefully down his chest. Vaan sat up straight, blushing even bright. Balthier smirked, leaning forward gently and running the rag even lower toward Vaan's hip.

"Vaan, are you nervous?" He whispered.

Vaan looked back slightly and blushed. He gulped, blinking a few times before nodding. Balthier smiled lightly, slowly running the cloth along his hip. He bent his head a bit, gently kissing along his shoulder and up his neck. Vaan stared in utter shock and blushed even brighter, unable to control himself. He let out a small whimpered moan before leaning his head back to rest on Balthier's shoulder. Balthier smiled and kissed up to his ear before giving it a slight nip.

"Don't worry… I'll treat you right, Vaan. You'll never want another after you've been with me." Balthier whispered.

Vaan blushed, looking toward him quietly before closing his eyes and biting his lower lip, "O-Okay… Go for it."

Balthier smirked, pleasure rising to his eyes. It was finally time.


	4. Chain Level IV

The sky pirate let his smirk play easily as he ran his hand even lower on Vaan's body. The small boy shivered, letting out a small squeak when he felt the cloth come in contact with his groin. A chuckle fell from Balthier's mouth as he nibbled gently along his neck, pulling Vaan very carefully closer to him. The thief eyed him with lust filled eyes, shaking and whining softly as the cloth circled around his hardening cock, 'cleaning' it easily.

Balthier loved this, to say the least. The expression on Vaan's face, a look of pleasure torn between confusion, was utterly sexy. He smiled and pulled Vaan gently up into his lap, watching as he squeaked again and jolted in a sitting up position. His eyes were wide as he looked back toward Balthier in accusation and confusion.

"What is it, Vaan?" Balthier purred, smirking toward Vaan.

Vaan eyed him carefully. "Y-You want to do THAT with me?"

"That would be the concept, yes. Is there a problem with it, Vaan? Do you not want me to train you in all the aspects of my life?"

Vaan thought about this, turning his head away from Balthier. He nibbled his lower lip and slowly nodded. Balthier leaned back against the tubs edge and gently reached his hand out, waiting. Vaan took it. Balthier pulled him forward. Before either knew it, Vaan was straddling over Balthier's lap, legs on either side of the sky pirates hips. He was on his knees, of course, giving him the perfect angle for Balthier.

Balthier lifted a hand, gently running it up along Vaan's neck. The thief leaned his head back, biting his lower lip and holding back from groaning as he felt the hand. His free hand moved down, gently wrapping around Vaan's hard cock and stroking it ever so carefully. It caused the younger male to hiss and whimper, shaking in the pleasure. It was obvious that Vaan was a virgin now. The smallest touch put him on edge.

He shifted, leaning up and carefully nibbling on Vaan's neck. His eyes closed, pulling the boy closer and brushing his member against Vaan's. It caused the boy to hiss and moan, back arching some. Balthier was highly amused by how h was acting. He smiled and slowly lowered his head, sucking gently on Vaan's right nipple, running the hard nub along his teeth and sucking.

Vaan whimpered and moaned, shaking and trying to escape but at the same time wanting more. He grabbed Balthier's shoulders, rocking his hips up along Balthier's in a state of lust and want. His eyes closed, a red tint adoring his cheeks. Balthier looked up at him and smiled as he leaned up, gently nibbling on his earlobe while his fingers moved to his nipples to continue to tease along the flesh.

It didn't take long for Balthier to find a very needy Vaan on his lap. The boy shifted, whimpering and bucking his hips along Balthier's belly, causing pleasurable tension along his cock. He let out a whimper and moan as he felt Balthier's lips roaming carefully up his neck and jaw. He finally felt the lips press to his own, and moaned. His arms lifted, encircling Balthier's neck and holding him tight.

Balthier smiled, purring in delight as he pressed his tongue into Vaan's mouth. He groaned, playing with Vaan's tongue as he felt Vaan suck on his own eagerly. He shifted one hand, moving it around and pressing it gently into the dip of Vaan's ass. It caused the boy to gasp into the kiss, making Balthier chuckle as one finger gently stroked over his entrance.

"Something wrong, Vaan?" Balthier asked, panting gently.

Vaan panted; cheeks red and eyes half open. He whimpered and shook his head, trying to clear his hazy mind. He bucked his hips back against Balthier's hand, trying to tell him with his body to keep going. Balthier smiled lightly and kissed his lips as gentle as he could muster before slowly kissing his cheek.

"I won't lie, Vaan. It may hurt at first." Balthier warned, finger still circling around his entrance.

Vaan looked up toward him and blinked, huffing softly in pleasure. "I… I don't care… Balthier."

Balthier nodded gently and smiled. He slowly pressed his finger past the ring of muscles and watched as Vaan's face shifted from pleasure to slight discomfort to pain and back to pleasure. He whimpered softly and ducked his head down into Balthier's neck, panting and clinging to his chest. Balthier smiled at the response. Seemed Vaan would get accustomed to this relationship rather well.

Vaan groaned softly as he rocked his hips back against Balthier's hand. He panted into his neck, feeling the finger move gently inside him, stretching him with careful precision. Balthier smiled and slowly pushed a second finger in. Thankfully they were in the water, it helped to keep Vaan wet so that it wouldn't hurt as much. He blinked and looked toward him carefully, watching as Vaan whimpered and moaned, bucking his hips on impulse.

Vaan shifted slowly and looked up toward Balthier. The sky pirate was smiling lazily, shifting his fingers easily into him. Vaan was amazed at how much control that Balthier could muster while doing these things. Where as Balthier was calm and cool, Vaan looked as if he was about to tip over the edge at any moment. Maybe Vaan was doing something wrong…?

Shifting up slowly, Vaan captured Balthier's earlobe between his teeth. The action caused Balthier to gasp and close his eyes, moaning at the assault. A small smile came over Vaan's lips as he continued to nibble the flesh. Balthier smirked lightly, huffing at the feel before pushing a third finger into Vaan. It caused the smaller male to whimper around his earlobe and shake in pleasure.

Balthier huffed. He didn't think he could hold it back any longer. He slowly pulled his fingers out, despite the protest he instantly got from Vaan. He shifted carefully and grabbed to Vaan's hips, slowly shifting him and pressing the head of his cock to Vaan's entrance. Vaan gulped and looked down before looking back up toward Balthier in a little bit of worry. Balthier reached up with one hand, gently petting his cheek.

"Don't worry, Vaan. I'll go easy." Balthier whispered, kissing his temple.

Vaan nodded and slowly relaxed. Balthier moved his hands back to Vaan's hips and gently maneuvered the male down until his cock pressed into him. Vaan let out a small cry of painful pleasure before clinging to Balthier and shaking. Balthier held him still, just the head of his throbbing cock in the warm boy. God, it felt wonderful and he was barely inside Vaan.

Vaan looked toward him and panted, nodding carefully up at him. Balthier smiled and slowly pressed into him inch by inch. With every new inch, a new facial feature adored Vaan's face. From pain to pleasure to wonder to pleasure to anything between. He gasped as he felt Balthier's lap press against his flesh and looked up, realizing he now had all of Balthier inside him, a little shocked he had done it.

Balthier smiled gently and waited until Vaan relaxed before he slowly caressed his hips. He started to do slow, lazy thrusts with his hips up into the boys entrance. Vaan moaned and clung to him, body shaking at the feel. It felt wonderful. He never would have guessed that sleeping with Balthier would feel this… this… amazing!

Balthier smiled as he reached one hand around and gently started to stroke over Vaan's cock. It caused the boy to gasp and arch up, body shaking. He bucked his hips forward and whimpered and whined, moaning softly. Balthier blinked and gently started to move faster, wanting to please the boy while pleasing himself as well. It wasn't hard, as Vaan started to rock his hips up and down in time with Balthier's thrusts.

"Ah!"

The small cry came from Vaan as he arched up and gasped, body shaking more. Balthier chuckled, shifting his position and gently thrusting up again, causing Vaan to once again arch up and whimper and moan, shaking his head. He didn't get what was happening, did he? He smiled and slowly shifted again, holding his hips firmly as he continued to thrust against that one part, causing Vaan to shift and whimper.

"Vaan… Easy… That's your prostate… a pleasurable spot, to be exact. The smallest touchy can push you over the edge." Balthier whispered.

Vaan looked toward him with clouded eyes. "Ah… Ah… Ugh…O-Oh…."

Balthier watched as Vaan lifted a hand and bit down onto a knuckle. He blinked, a small tint coming to his cheeks. God, Vaan didn't know how good the looked. Balthier bit his lip, trying to restrain himself from going to fast as he quickly started to thrust harder into Vaan, causing the boy to squirm and moan over his lap.

The two kept moving, panting and enjoying the feel as Balthier thrust quickly into Vaan, causing him to shiver and moan and arch up. Balthier panted, feeling his body shaking as well as Vaan rolled his hips over Balthier's lap. It didn't take long before the two were close to the edge. Vaan looked up toward Balthier with haze eyes and leaned forward, crushing his lips against Balthier's.

The kiss became more fevered as Vaan opened his mouth and let Balthier's tongue in. The tongues danced wildly against each other as Balthier thrust in deep, moaning into the kiss when he felt himself starting to shoot his cum into Vaan. Vaan in turn felt the warm substance and gasped, releasing himself in the water and shaking, not sure what was really going on with his own body.

The two slowly calmed, relaxing into the kiss. Balthier pulled back first, carefully lying back against the edge of the tub and panting as he watched Vaan, perched carefully on his softening cock, coming down from his orgasm. Balthier reached out, gently pulling Vaan to his chest and cradling the boy. Vaan closed his eyes, panting and moaning in contentment. A smile moved onto Balthier's lips as he slowly placed a kiss to Vaan's temple.

"I think it's time we go to sleep, Vaan." Balthier whispered.

When he got no response, Balthier looked down to find Vaan sleeping quietly against his chest. He smiled and slowly pulled the boy off himself, watching Vaan's face shift from peace to small discomfort and protest before going back to peace again. The sky pirate stood, holding Vaan to his chest as he stepped out of the tub and hit the button to drain the water. He dried both their bodies carefully and walked back to the bedroom, still carrying a sleeping Vaan.

Balthier laid Vaan gently in the bed and crawled in after him. He covered them both in the sheets and gently held around Vaan's waist, pulling him carefully to his chest and petting his hair before placing a kiss gently on Vaan's cheek. Vaan turned in his sleep, cuddling up to Balthier's chest gently and snoring.

"Good night, my little sky pirate." Balthier whispered before closing his eyes and falling into a gentle slumber.


	5. Chain Level V

Vaan found himself soon awake, lying alone in a large bed. His eyes shifted slowly, taking in the aspect as sleep continued to attack his mind. Where in the world was he? Whose bed was this? What time was it? Blond hair fell slightly into his bright blue eyes as he tried to remember what had happened last night. The young orphan let out a yawn, stretching his arms up over his head and closing his eyes, body arching up as the sheets pooled casually along his hips.

It was then that Vaan realized that he was naked. He froze, mid stretch, and stared toward the ceiling as cool air touched his bare flesh. A shiver ran down the male's spine. He looked down, staring toward his lap for a few seconds before going bright red and grabbing the sheets. He pulled the cloth up to his chest, looking around, hair whipping around his face as he tried to figure out what in the world was going on. He gulped, cheeks flushed bright red.

"Something troubling you, Vaan?"

He jumped, looking toward the once open, now closing, door. There stood Balthier, apple in one hand, other posed carefully on the door frame. Vaan watched him for a few seconds before realization dawned on him. The night events replayed in his head in what seemed to be a slide show before he went another shade darker of red. A look, somewhat smug, crossed over Balthier's face. He let out a chuckle, walking slowly forward, the door sliding closed behind him. Vaan watched, eyes taking in every cat like move that Balthier seemed to make.

"Vaan? I am talking to you, you know." Balthier stated, staring toward the blond.

He took a bite of the apple, crunching it lightly between his teeth. Vaan looked up, gulping some before looking toward the door that led to the bathroom. By God that was a cursed room now and he knew it. The blond turned his head, looking back up toward Balthier for a few moments before lowering his head down and shivering. Those eyes… They almost felt like they were seeing past the blanket and looking deeper into Vaan; like they could see every inch of him and more.

Balthier walked forward, closing the distance between himself and Vaan. The actions caused the spear wielder to scrunch up his body, making himself seem somewhat smaller and more boy-like. The actions caused a reaction in Balthier that he was never used to. For once in the pirate's life, he wanted to just hug someone and say "Awww". The temptation was easily put aside as the sky pirate continued to walk forward and sat down casually on his own bed, crossing his legs at the knees and biting into the apple once again.

Vaan's eyes traveled the length of Balthier before he gulped, glancing away. "U-Um… No? I… I… Balthier?"

"Hn? Yes?"

"Did…did we…um…"

Balthier arched his eyebrow.

"Did we…you know…last night?"

A chuckle fell from Balthier's lips, head shaking gradually in amusement. He leaned back, letting himself lay on the bed. Shifting a bit, his head rested near Vaan's knee, eyes staring up toward the blond. He reached up, running his fingertips carefully along the males jaw, petting over it with a light caress. Vaan's cheeks turned red again as he stared down toward the sky pirate. Wonder entered his eyes. Balthier smiled, face seeming to become serene. He leaned up, carefully pressing his lips against Vaan's. The position was off, and his body quickly started to cramp up, but Balthier wanted to, and he was comfortable doing it.

The move shocked Vaan, and he sat rigid. His eyes widened before he slowly relaxed. He leaned down some, letting Balthier allow himself to ease gently so that he wouldn't have too much strain on his back and shoulders. With the position now altered, and the comfort rising, Balthier reached up, wrapping a hand around the back of the young male's neck and pulling him slightly closer. Vaan allowed the move, letting out a small whine of want and shifting more too where he was almost begging Balthier to do more.

Far sooner than Vaan wished, Balthier laid back, parting from their kiss. He stared up, amused eyes watching as Vaan seemed to pout and turn his head away, refusing to look at the pirate any more. It was just too darn cute. The chuckle rose again before he rolled off the bed, stretched, and looked back toward Vaan. The blond stared, cocked his head to the left, then the right, and then looked down, wonder plain on his face; along with minor curiosity.

"Balthier…?"

"Mmm?"

Vaan looked up as Balthier went to the bathroom. He heard running water before continuing, "Does…this mean we're… well… together? Or…?"

The water was shut off before he heard loud laughter. Vaan glared, puffing out his cheeks before standing and marching toward the bathroom. He was about to turn into the door when the sturdy frame was blocked by a muscular chest. Balthier leaned casually against the door frame, having discarded a shirt and stared down toward Vaan in amusement. He reached out, ruffling the boy's hair and shaking his head. 

"Come now, Vaan. Do you really think I'm that much of a play boy?" Balthier asked, a hint of teasing in his voice as he walked to go get another shirt.

"But… you always sleep around!" Vaan snapped, glaring still.

"Ah, ah. When have I done that?"

"At every port, Balthier!"

The pirate turned, looking toward Vaan while putting on a fresh, crisp new white shirt. He fixed the sleeves, letting Vaan soak in what he hadn't caught up to yet. The orphan glared, getting more and more frustrated as the morning progressed. He huffed and sank down into the bed, closing his eyes in agitation. It was then that he realized he had left his clothes, and was still nude. Not really caring, seeing as Balthier had seen him anyways, he looked back toward the pirate and glared to see him leaning against the bed post, watching silently.

"Well? Caught up yet, Vaan, darling?" Balthier cooed.

"No." Vaan said stubbornly.

A sigh fell from Balthier's lips. "I don't sleep around. All the people I go to see are business associates. They are people who I've traded parts with, to get my _Strahl_ up to date."

"But they're all women!"

"And is that my problem? I think not. Sometimes I do work with men, but normally their assistance, whom I see more than the men themselves, do the work with me. What respectable man in their right mind would come up and do public business with a wanted sky pirate?"

The news sank in, and Vaan hung his head. He grumbled something about being tricked before Balthier laughed gently and reached down, stroking his hair gently. Vaan looked up, batting his big blue eyes lightly and pouting. He felt kind of bad for accusing Balthier like that. He had basically called Balthier a whore and then went on to say that he was scared that Balthier would cheat on him. Well if that wasn't something that was worse than a slap on the face.

Balthier leaned down, placing a soft kiss on Vaan's lips. He stroked his hair before straightening up and grabbing his vest. Vaan watched as the pirate put said vest on, and adjusted his clothes accordingly. A smile graced his face as he jumped up out of the bed and pulled on his own clothes, running his fingers through his hair and looking up some, not really caring how said hair looked. For some reason, the locks never wanted to cooperate with him. He shrugged it off, running toward the door and out toward the cockpit.


End file.
